(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AV data transmission apparatus and an AV data transmission method, and particularly to an AV data transmission apparatus and an AV data transmission method for encrypting AV data added with usage control information and transmitting the encrypted AV data.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a home network that connects home appliances for sharing various contents is on the way to its implementation. Meanwhile, when handling data which is added with usage control information and requires copyright protection, such as newly released movies, pay-TV programs, and music, it is necessary to provide a processing unit that protects copyrights. An effective method for protecting copyrights is to encrypt data that requires copyright protection and to transmit the encrypted data, as well as protected usage control information of the data. This way, unauthorized use of the data is prevented.
A Digital Transmission Content Protection (DTCP) specification is an example of such a copyright protection method in practical use.
In the DTCP specification, an AV data transmission apparatus and an AV data reception apparatus perform authentication and key exchange by an Authentication and Key Exchange (AKE) command so as to share an exchange key (Kx). The AV data transmission apparatus generates a content key (Kc) by using the exchange key (Kx), an encryption mode (EMI), and a key seed (Nc), and uses the content key as an encryption key. The AV data transmission apparatus encrypts AV data using the encryption key generated, and transmits the encrypted AV data.
Further, the AV data transmission apparatus stores the encryption mode (EMI) and the least significant bit of the key seed (Nc) in the header of a packet in which AV data is transmitted, and transmits the packet to the AV data reception apparatus. The key seed (Nc) itself is transmitted to the AV data reception apparatus by the AKE command.
The AV data reception apparatus generates a content key (Kc) by using the Kx shared through the authentication and key exchange, and the EMI and the Nc received from the AV data transmission apparatus, and uses the content key as a decryption key. The AV data reception apparatus performs decryption using the decryption key generated.
Further, the DTCP specification defines, as usage control information for copy generation management of AV data, “Copy Free”, “Copy One Generation”, “No More Copies”, and “Copy Never”. The AV data transmission apparatus transmits usage control information in association with an encryption mode (EMI), and the AV data reception apparatus manages data use (copy control) based on the encryption mode (EMI).
Further, information such as Image Constrain Token for restricting resolution is defined as usage control information which is followed when AV data received by the AV data reception apparatus is outputted as analog signals. The usage control information is stored in a DTCP descriptor (DTCP_descriptor) and embedded in the AV data so as to be transmitted (Non-Patent Reference 1: Digital Transmission Content Protection Specification Revision 1.51 (Informational Version)).
With such a copyright protection method in relation to AV data transmission, it is necessary to prevent unauthorized use that does not adhere to the usage control information. As a method to reliably prevent unauthorized use of AV data, usage control information and an encryption key are associated with each other so that in the case of unauthorized use, encrypted AV data cannot be decrypted.
For example, in the case of moving AV data, reception and recording of the AV data needs to be restricted only to a particular AV data reception apparatus. In this case, by discarding the exchange key (Kx), and switching it to a new one, the AV data transmission apparatus restricts generation of a new encryption key using the new exchange key and decryption of AV data only to the particular AV data reception apparatus. This way, unauthorized copying by other AV data reception apparatuses is prevented.
Further, by switching the encryption key generation scheme to a different one depending on the usage control information, the AV data transmission apparatus disables AV data decryption so that unauthorized data use is prevented even when the usage control information is tampered with during AV data transmission.
However, with AV data transmission according to a conventional copyright protection specification, the following problem arises in the case where the AV data transmission apparatus simultaneously outputs AV data to two or more destinations through corresponding output channels.
Here, in relation to a conventional copyright protection specification, a description shall be provided of the operation of an AV data transmission apparatus which simultaneously outputs AV data to two or more destinations through corresponding output channels.
FIG. 6 illustrates the operation of switching an encryption key to a different one by switching an exchange key to a different one in AV data transmission according to a conventional copyright protection specification. FIG. 6 illustrates the operation of switching an encryption key to a different one by switching an exchange key to a different one in AV data transmission between an AV data transmission apparatus 101 and AV data reception apparatuses 102 and 103.
The AV data transmission apparatus 101 initially encrypts AV data whose usage control information indicates “MOVE”, using an encryption key of an encryption key generation scheme “encryption key type 1”, and outputs the encrypted AV data to both destinations through corresponding output channels 1 and 2.
Next, the AV data reception apparatus 102, which is the destination 1, obtains an exchange key through authentication and key exchange, and obtains encryption key information (encryption key type 1 in this case). The AV data reception apparatus 102 generates a decryption key from the obtained encryption key information and starts decryption (S601 to S605).
Here, the AV data reception apparatus 103, which is the destination 2, requests authentication and key exchange. However, since the authentication and key exchange is already performed between the AV data transmission apparatus 101 and the AV data reception apparatus 102, the AV data transmission apparatus 101 rejects the request for authentication and key exchange. Since the request for authentication and key exchange is rejected, the AV data reception apparatus 103 displays “decryption unable” (S606 to S608).
Next, when the usage control information of the AV data is switched from “MOVE” to “Copy One Generation”, the AV data transmission apparatus 101 suspends all the outputs because switchover of the exchange key is prohibited during AV data transmission according to the DTCP specification. Then, the AV data transmission apparatus 101 changes the exchange key to switch the encryption key to a different one, starts encryption (S609 to S610), and resumes AV data transmission to both of the destinations through corresponding output channels.
Next, upon detecting that the input of AV data has been suspended, the AV data reception apparatuses 102 and 103, which are the two destinations of the output channels, determine that the AV data transmission apparatus 101 may have updated the exchange key. After the AV data transmission apparatus 101 resumes the transmission, the AV data reception apparatuses 102 and 103 execute authentication and key exchange, and obtain a new exchange key and encryption key information. The AV data reception apparatuses 102 and 103 generate a decryption key from the obtained encryption key information, and starts decryption (S611 to S616 and S617 to S622).
FIG. 7 illustrates the operation of switching between the types of encryption key used at each output channel in AV data transmission according to a conventional copyright protection specification. FIG. 7 illustrates the operation of switching between the types of encryption key used at each output channel in AV data transmission between the AV data transmission apparatus 101 and AV data reception apparatuses 102 and 104. Here, the AV data reception apparatus 104 illustrated in FIG. 7 does not support new usage control information stored in the packet header of an AV data packet. In other words, the AV data reception apparatus 104 is an existing AV data reception apparatus that cannot detect a switchover of encryption key generation schemes.
The AV data transmission apparatus 101 initially encrypts AV data whose usage control information indicates “analog output prohibited”, using an encryption key of an encryption key generation scheme “encryption key type 2” that is not supported by the existing AV data reception apparatus 104, and outputs the encrypted AV data to both destinations through corresponding output channels 1 and 2.
Next, the AV data reception apparatus 102, which is the destination of the output channel 1, obtains an exchange key through authentication and key exchange, and obtains encryption key information through a command response (encryption key type 2 in this case). The AV data reception apparatus 102 generates a decryption key from the encryption key information obtained, and starts decryption (S701 to S705).
Here, the AV data reception apparatus 104, which is the destination of the output channel 2, obtains an exchange key through authentication and key exchange. Then, through a command response in response to an encryption-key-information request command, the AV data reception apparatus 104 verifies that the encryption key generation scheme is not “encryption key type 1” supported by the AV data reception apparatus 104, and thus displays “decryption unable” (S706 to S710).
Next, when the usage control information of the AV data is switched from “analog output prohibited” to “analog output permitted”, the AV data transmission apparatus 101 switches the encryption key used at both output channels to an encryption key of the encryption key generation scheme “encryption key type 1” that is supported by both of the AV data reception apparatuses (the AV data reception apparatuses 102 and 104) (S711).
Based on usage control information stored in the packet header of an AV data packet received, the AV data reception apparatus 102 detects the switchover of the encryption key generating schemes, and thus switches the decryption key to a different one according to the usage control information (S712) and continues with the decryption. On the other hand, the AV data reception apparatus 104 cannot recognize the usage control information stored in the packet header of an AV data packet received, and is thus incapable of detecting that the decryption is now possible. As a result, it cannot start the decryption.
As described above, with the AV data transmission according to the conventional copyright protection specification, the following problem arises in the case where the AV data transmission apparatus simultaneously outputs AV data to two or more destinations through corresponding output channels.
In the case of switching an encryption key to a different one by changing an exchange key, it is necessary to suspend the AV data output through all the output channels to all the destinations, because switchover of exchange keys is prohibited during AV data transmission. For this reason, the AV data transmission apparatus which simultaneously outputs AV data to plural destinations through plural output channels is required to suspend even the output to the destination for which the encryption key switchover is unnecessary.
Furthermore, in the case of switching among encryption key generation schemes, the existing AV data reception apparatus cannot recognize new usage control information, and is thus incapable of detecting a switchover of encryption key generation schemes, resulting in that the existing AV data reception apparatus cannot start decryption even when the encryption key generation scheme has been switched to a different one which allows decryption.